Cattòlico
Category:Faeri Religions =Overview= The Cattòlico Faith is the religion followed originally and primarily by the Drude and Humans in Druden countries. Though some historians cite the creation of Migliore, the first Drude deity, as the beginning of this faith, the main branch of Cattòlico's modern doctrine was truly founded when Migliore's demigod son, Gesù, ventured across Vestin and spread teachings of love, kindness, and respect among the Drude people. He rebutted his father's somewhat vengeful ways and led many of the Drude -- his own sire included -- into a more forgiving and loving philosophy. Critics of Gesù eventually executed the demigod, and though he was brought into full (if minor) godhood by his father, the Cattòlico Faith views him as their prophet and martyr. Some believe he will return in mortal form one day, when the world of Ehrdi has reached its end. Though many Cattòlico still believe in Gesù's teachings of forgiveness and love, many politicians and clergymen have twisted the religion for their own personal gain, leading it to be in some areas to be too dogmatic and repressive instead of the nurturing faith it's meant to be. Upon his death, a Cattòlico goes to Cielo if he has been a relatively good person in life. Those of the Cattòlico that betray its teachings and are wicked and cruel end up in Profundum, like most damned souls do. =Divisions/Sects= Cattòlico is divided into three main sects: Vetero, Nuovo, and Ebreo. In addition, there are still some practitioners of "The Old Way." While not actually a true sect of the religion, it is the original form of Druden worship. Vetero The Vetero branch of Cattòlico is very structured steeped in tradition and ritual. Its priests are looked upon as the mouthpieces of the gods, and act as a mediator between the common man and their deities. The church community includes both the laity and the ordained members of the ministry. Among its ordained members, there is a structure of power. At the bottom are the priests, then the bishops, archbishops, cardinals and finally the pope. The pope is elected by the cardinals among their own and reigns for the rest of his life, running the overall direction of the Church. In the past, only men were allowed into the ordained clergy, but in recent centuries, women have been admitted into its ranks -- though they often have separate housing and little interaction with the male ordained, except for important meetings such as electing a new pope. The Vetero Church holds a great deal of social and political influence in Primo and Secondo. Nuovo Nuovo Cattòlicoism is predominant in Terzo and Quarto. It rejects the papal authority and doctorine of Vetero. Nuovo generally interpret the words of the Bibbia more literally, and believe entrance into Cielo through their faith alone, not by good works. Of course, good works are encouraged; they simply aren't seen as the key to salvation. Though Nuovo does have priests, they are more akin to ministers and have no power structure amongst themselves, nor is one figure seen as the head of the faith. Nuovo has more of a social influence on the people, rather than direct political influence. Ebreo Ebreo is much smaller in its followers than the other two branches, although it used to be the only sect of modern Cattòlico, after breaking from Old Way traditions. Its practitioners are spread throughout the Druden nation and are, unfortunately, often discriminated against on some level. The reason for this is also the for the same reason their sect is fundamentally different from the other two: Ebreo Cattòlicoists do not acknowledge Gesù as a demigod, let alone Migliore's son, and still believe in the more jealous, wrathful Migliore of old. They have a light church structure that holds great influence among their own communities, but with little influence elsewhere. The Old Way Main article: The Old Way The Old Way is in reference to the original form of Druden worship, prior to the birth of Gesu and even the Ebreo sect. The Old Way recognizes Migliore as the Druden creator deity, but he is much removed from day-to-day issues. Rather than appeal to the Creator for aid or daily worship, The Old Way reveres multiple, lesser nature gods, in a similar fashion to Senjose kami. Eventually, Ebreo branched off from the Old Way, and practice of the multi-god religion waned in the wake of Gesu. A few worshippers of this dogma still remain, but they are rare and often secretive. Elements of The Old Way beliefs are rather common in Quartian Highlander practices of Cattòlico. =Deities= Migliore :Gender: Male :Morals: Lawful Good :Nicknames: The Mighty, The Tempermental (rarely used now) :Allies: Gesù :Enemies: Askari, Sshaeldra :Holy Text: Bibbia :Domains: The Drude, royalty, weather :History: Created by the Kin's Father and Mother, Sateer and Fai, Migliore was at first a chaotic and vengeful deity. Not long after his birth, the wild god warred with his Faeri siblings, and was the first Faeri sub-god to create mortals based upon his own fiery red hair and shining silver eyes looks. He named them the "Drude," meaning "The Chosen" in his tongue. At first, Migliore demanded absolute obedience from his mortal creations, and was known to be quite temperamental in his dealings. He blessed few and cursed many. Though not a true promiscuous deity, Migliore fell in love with a mortal -- a fisherman's wife. She gave birth to his demigod son, Gesù. The birth of a being coming truly from his own blood soothed the soul of the stormy god, his more loving attitude growing as his son did. When Gesù died at the hands of traitors, Migliore granted him godhood at his side, both as a son to love and guide, and as a friend to keep his more wrathful temperaments that laid deep within in check. Due to a long-standing feud, Migliore occasionally fights with his brother Askari, the father of the Duendo. Gesù :Gender: Male :Morals: Neutral Good :Nicknames: The Dove, Fisher's Son :Allies: Migliore, Binti :Enemies: None :Holy Text: Bibbia :Domains: The Drude, fishermen, shepherds, livestock :History: The son of a mortal fisherman's wife and Migliore, Gesù was born as a demigod unaware of his powers for most of his young life. He grew up in poverty, but inherited his mother's gentle and loving temperament. Devoted to the worship of Migilore even as a child, Gesù worked hard for a living as a fisherman until he reached his early fifties (still young for a Drude). It was then his true father, Migliore, revealed his heritage and the soothing effect the man's prescience had on the once-vengeful deity. Taking this to heart, Gesù began traveling the lands of Vestin, teaching other Drude the valuable lessons of love and forgiveness, and his father's changed nature. Popular among the people, especially the poor, Gesù nevertheless earned enemies high in the old Cattòlico Church. He was executed by burning (leading to the symbol of a flame to become a holy mark of his martyrdom) and was granted godhood upon his death. He is a prophet and martyr for those of the Cattòlico faith, and many believe he will return in mortal form upon the end of the world. He watches the Drude and their neighbors from the heavens, sometimes intervening when he feels it is most needed. Most of the time, however, he keeps his father company and the first Drude's temper in check. Though close with his sire, he holds no personal grudges against the Duendo deities.